User blog:Nick Kohut/My Dead Rising 2 Review
Introduction I must begin by saying that I've been waiting since shortly after I got Dead Rising (when Xbox 360 was released, so I've had the full amount of time possible to play it without working for Capcom) for a sequel or even an announcement of a series. For a very long time, I would visit the Dead Rising websites, just to see the same content that hadn't been updated since its release. I was so worried it would be another gem left by the wayside. When I learned that DR was Capcom's next big franchise, I had to change my pants. I was overly thrilled, playing Dead Rising through for the hundredth time, preparing for the second outbreak. Although I didn't get all the achievements (which I greatly regret), I felt that I got the most out of the first game. Everyone was talking about the ability to customize weapons, play online, explore a massively larger open-world modelled after Las Vegas! And especially the new main character, an ex-motocross superstar badass. But what about Frank West? What about his fat ass? (Just kidding, obviously there were flaws in the design of Frank, but flaws we came to love. He was a somewhat despicable slob and slow, no muscular physique like our usual video game heroes, and did he seem a bit slow at times, or what? -- Of course video game scripting isn't necessarily the most glorious writing at most times, but come on. "I've covered wars, ya know." Oh really, Frank?) In any case, I lost track of when the sequel was to hit stores and it halfway through the Case Zero release that I remembered, downloaded the DLC, leveled up and pre-ordered the Limited Edition of Dead Rising 2. Boy is Chuck Greene one badass motha. I can't get enough of this guy. A little over a week later, I was at my local Gamestop (The Gallery in Philadelphia) waiting to pickup my fresh-off-the-truck prescription. And what happened? UPS lost the box of 360 Limited Editions and had only delivered copies of the regular game and the PS3 Limited Editions. I was frantic, but assured that it would be in later and that I would get a call. Hours passed and I returned to the Gamestop as the late afternoon was drawing near. If I didn't get my Zombrex soon, I'd be a goner. But I got hooked up with a loose copy of the regular game and the next minute I was high-tailing it back to my apartment, ready to kick some zombies to the curb. What A Sequel! What can I say? When you're addicted, you're addicted. It took me two back-to-back weekdays to beat the game (and I'm a college student living in the city, where do I find the time?) I couldn't get enough. I didn't eat. I drank myself to a stupor. And I didn't sleep until I finally... now why would I ruin the ending at a time like this? Although I know so many of you don't care. But I love my mysteries, my surprise, my cases, my overtimes! When the opening cinematics kicked in, I was literally screaming, hollering, shouting, whining. I was through the roof and floor simultaneously excited. I could not believe I was playing what I was playing. I have so many more-than-fond memories of playing Dead Rising from dusk til dawn with my best friend and now I had the opportunity to play literally with him online. Amazing! When I first played TIR, I sucked. But once I got a handle on a few of the games, I started to dominate. I absolutely fell in love with the ability to win money in TIR and transfer it into the game. It's as though you've been in Fortune City for weeks, competing, keeping Katey alive. The psychopaths, oh my God, the psychopaths. I am not sure if I'll ever get a handle on these assholes. Okay, okay, okay. Obviously I'm through-the-roof excited about even writing about Dead Rising 2. But I'll get back on track. To sum it up, this is quite the sequel. Although there are only a handful of new features, the game feels polished. It feels finished, unlike Dead Rising, which felt like a beta at times. Dead Rising 2 is thorough, the writers have obviously stepped it up. Blue Castle games is where it's at now. I was watching the behind-the-scenes feature on the bonus disc (yes Gamestop finally received my Zombrex Edition and I got it) and I am absolutely in love with these characters. For once, our hero has a solid, emotionally powerful drive to get through this game. He's not just a reporter, looking for the big scoop. He's a father, a widower, with the world on his shoulders and his daughter's life on the tip of his finger. He's been framed (sorry if that spoils, but it's literally one of the first things to happen) and he needs to clear his name, before he's locked away for good. This game has a meaning. These cases, these missions, have purpose. Chuck Greene is someone I can relate with, he's real, he's dimensional. Now Frank had dimensions, very different ones, but he did, and I'm sure in Case West and games to come, he will be developed more as well. But Chuck is a hero. He's become one of my favorites. The game is short. Plain and simple. It's fast, it's timed, and you gotta be on your A-game. But it's worth a million replays no matter how good or bad you play it. Flaws Capcom still has trouble with AI slipping through walls and even each other. Their increase in on-screen zombies sometimes (rarely for me) lags the game. The psychopaths are insanely difficult and irritating. They run on the same hack-n-slash system of patience and patterns. If only there was some variety or if you could defeat them creatively in various possible ways. It's nearly impossible to beat them the first time around, you have to either depend on dying and trying again or leaving and healing up, coming back for more. What I do like is that if you leave most psychos, depending on who they are, won't heal up. The game is short, like I said. The structure is nearly identical. Overtime is not too much of a climax. The true ending of the game is, but overtime mode feels like a re-run. I felt like some of the characters were the same as in the first, but with new faces, which is familiar, and was done so in a unique way, but I would like to see an entirely new format. Overall I give this game a big fat 9.5/10. "Wow, that's so high, you biased idiot." Yes I know and I don't care. This game is on my top ten. And it has assured me that the Dead Rising franchise is alive and strong and it will be for a long time to come. Tell me what you guys think of Dead Rising 2. Now excuse me, while I go jump back into my second play through. Nick Kohut 01:28, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts